


Sam's Birthday Surprise

by MalcolmTuckersTangerine



Category: The Thick Of It
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmTuckersTangerine/pseuds/MalcolmTuckersTangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a lovely birthday surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Birthday Surprise

Sam stretched out on the sofa and sipped her wine. It was rare that she got home before Malcolm and Jamie but it was her birthday and Malcolm had sent her home early. They were originally going out to dinner but something had come up so he was very apologetic but promised he and Jamie would make it up to her when they got home.

She flicked through the channels on the TV, looking for something decent to watch. She finally settled on a comedy programme. She was hoping that the guys would be home soon and that they wouldn't be too tired; work had been chaotic recently and they hadn't had the chance to spend much quality time together, other than working or sleeping. Sam wasn't too disappointed about the cancelled meal but she had been feeling horny all day.

Her mind wandered, and she smiled as she thought of Malcolm and Jamie; both of them so gorgeous, fiery, passionate and yet sweet and gentle when they wanted to be. She adored them both, and knew they felt the same. It wasn't a conventional relationship but it was one that satisfied all of them.

Sam thought about the last time they had made love - her sucking Jamie’s cock whilst Malcolm fucked his ass. Watching her two lovers together was an immense turn on. 

Thinking of them together made her even hornier. She wasn't expecting them ,home for a while and couldn't wait any longer. Her nipples were already hard and she stroked them through her blouse and lacy bra, her head falling back at the sensation. Her other hand moved downwards and she began to stroke her clit, occasionally sliding a finger inside herself. 

She was enjoying the sensations so much that she didn't hear the front door open or Malcolm and Jamie walk into the room.

‘Starting without us, love?’ grinned Jamie.

Sam jumped, startled, and quickly removed her hand from her clit, blushing furiously. ‘I - I wasn't expecting you home yet’ she stuttered. 

‘Obviously not’ laughed Malcolm. ‘We finished early so that we could come back and give you your birthday present’.

He winked at Jamie ‘What do you think - should we leave the lass to it as she seems to be enjoying herself?’

Sam could see both of her lovers were already semi erect from catching her touching herself so she stood up, grabbed Jamie and kissed him deeply, making him groan.

She broke off from kissing Jamie and turned her attention to Malcolm. She stroked his erection through his trousers and nipped his neck, knowing that it would turn him on even more. 

Jamie smiled. ‘I think Sam should have her present’ he said, grabbing her hand, and the three of them made their way to their bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, they quickly removed their own and each other's clothes. As always, Malcolm was the fastest, and he sat on the bed, his erection already leaking pre-cum. He pulled Sam down to him and began to run his long, graceful fingers over her nipples. She gasped as he did so. Meanwhile Jamie was nipping her ear. Suddenly Jamie leant over and produced two ties. Sam’s eyes widened as he and Malcolm each attached the ties to the bedpost. They manoeuvred her up the bed and tied the other ends around her wrists.

Sam gasped as they did so, even more aroused now. Once she was secured, her two lovers began to kiss and stroke their way down her body, being careful not to touch her breasts or her pussy. She arched her back, begging them to touch her pussy. Malcolm and Jamie moved up so that they could lick and suck her nipples, and Malcolm’s hand gently touched her pussy. Sam moaned at the wonderful sensations that went through her body.

Suddenly Malcolm and Jamie both stopped what they were doing and began kissing each other. Sam whimpered at the sudden loss of sensation and the erotic sight in front of her. The two men continued to kiss passionately, running their hands all over each other. Malcolm whispered to Sam ‘how about a little show for your birthday?’ 

Sam was torn between wanting to watch the two men, and needing her own release. As if he could read her mind, Jamie said ‘Oh you will get to come darlin, but not until we are ready - especially as you had a head start on us! And you won't be able to touch yourself or us until we let you!’

Sam groaned again. Both of her lovers were capable of teasing her (and each other) for hours, keeping her on the edge, so she didn't doubt that they would do as they said. 

She watched as Jamie began to kiss and bite Malcolm’s neck. Malcolm took Jamie’s hard cock in his hand and stroked along his length, rubbing his thumb over the tip and under the head. Malcolm’s hand started a slow rhythm along his cock and Sam could see the glistening pre-cum. She ached to touch herself, to get some relief. She moved her legs together, desperately trying to continue the physical stimulation but Malcolm flashed her a look. She stopped moving, knowing that her lovers would leave her alone if she didn't follow the rules.

Malcolm moved down and took Jamie’s length in his mouth, sucking his cock hard, then running his tongue around the head, tasting his pre-cum. Jamie grabbed Malcolm’s hair as Malcolm continued to suck the head of Jamie’s cock, gripping the base of his cock and slowly and firmly squeezing it. He quickened his pace, and Sam could see that Jamie was close to coming. Malcolm hummed gently around Jamie’s cock. Suddenly he cried out and came hard in Malcolm’s mouth. He fell back, catching his breath. Malcolm kissed Sam deeply, so she could taste Jamie’s cum in his mouth. This drove her even wilder and she begged her lovers to fuck her.

The two men glanced at each other and grinned. Jamie moved down the bed between her legs and began to run the tip of his tongue up her thigh, licking her juices. Sam moaned and wriggled, imploring him to move up to her pussy. However Jamie was in control and had no intention of rushing. Malcolm began to work his tongue over Sam’s breasts, alternating between gently licking her hard nipples and sucking on them. 

By this time, Sam was begging them to fuck her hard. Jamie licked her clit slowly, using only the tip of his tongue. Sam writhed as he did so, frustrated that being tied up meant that she couldn't grab Jamie’s head and pull him closer.

He inserted two fingers into Sam’s pussy before removing his fingers and offering them to Malcolm to lick clean. Malcolm grinned. ‘I think it's time the lass had a bit of relief now’ he said, swapping places with Jamie. Slowly he entered her, feeling her muscles gripping him as he did so. For a moment he stilled, letting her get used to his huge cock. ‘Please untie me’ she begged ‘I want to touch you’.

Jamie untied her bonds and Sam reached for Malcolm. She felt Malcolm begin to move his hips, thrusting his length into her. She was close to cumming and her body trembled with the sensations that ran through her body. She wrapped her legs around Malcolm’s hips to draw him deeper into her. Jamie nipped and licked at her breasts. Her orgasm was building, and judging by Malcolm’s grunts, he was as well. 

Jamie reached one hand down and stroked Malcolm’s balls while he continued to suck and lick Sam’s breasts. 

Suddenly Sam cried out as the biggest orgasm she had ever had ripped through her body. It seemed to go on for ever and she heard Malcolm also shout as he came inside her.

Sam was trying to get her breath back and could feel Malcolm’s weight on her, while he did the same. She could feel Jamie next to her, stroking her hair and planting gentle kisses on her face. Eventually Malcolm rolled over and lay on his back, still breathing heavily.

‘Happy birthday darlin’ he grinned.

Sam smiled sleepily at her two gorgeous, sexy lovers as they both curled up around her.


End file.
